Burger World
by Dark Rabbit
Summary: What if Yuugi won control of Industrial Illusions when he won the Duelist Kingdom tournament? He does, actually, in the manga. What if Pegasus lost all his money and had to take a job waiting tables at Burger World? Just a little, affectionate fun.
1. Double Bacon Cheeseburger

Was there ever a _more_ irritating person in charge of a burger restaurant? Pegasus holds court from behind the cash register, only occasionally leaving his post to scrawl his phone number on the back of a napkin, or pour drink refills for one of the customers he fancies. If you want to get accurate, he's not even in charge of the Burger World, he was just hired to wait tables here. That just makes him all the more irritating.

And Seto has to come in here several times a week. He's used to coming in here, it's close to KaibaCorp, and besides, they get your food out to you in under five minutes. Nowadays, his food chokes his throat. His fries, his double bacon cheeseburger; he can't stomach any of it, as long as _he_'s watching -- He probably couldn't even if Pegasus wasn't always writing "call me" across the top of his burgers in catsup.

"Grace under pressure, Kaiba-boi," Pegasus has, naturally, chosen to grace _his_ table with his presence. He takes a French Fry off Seto's plate and waves it as he says, "a little thing like losing my company, and you expect me to be downhearted? Please," as he dips it into Seto's ranch dressing and takes a bite, "I have more than one plan in my book."

Seto says he can't bring Mokuba to Burger World as long as Pegasus is there, and it's only because he's never brought Mokuba here anyway that that doesn't carry much weight with anyone. He also says that he'd fire a lazy employee like that if he were the boss --

That only gets him a glare from the manager. Taking his cigar out of his mouth for a minute to talk, "if you don't like it, don't come in here," he grunts, and of course that means Seto is stuck. After all, where else can he get a bacon cheeseburger this close to KaibaCorp?


	2. Chocolate Cherry Chip Milkshake

"I'm sorry, Crawford-san," Yami's told him not to do it, but Yuugi feels like he really should, "I didn't want to accept your company," he says, "only Jounuchi's sister..." he trails off haltingly.

And, "think nothing of it," says Pegasus. His voice is silky smooth, and he stands there looking as poised as a man can look with a trayful of burgers and shakes balanced on his hip, "it was the prize," he says, "you were the winner. I _wanted_ the winner to get it."

"...And besides, I thought you were dead," says Yuugi, "we all thought you were. That's the only reason Anzu ever read your diary."

This one makes Pegasus look at him. "You read my..."

"Yes, and we all felt awfully bad," Yuugi tells him, "you know, about what happened with your wife, and you grieving all those years," Yuugi, sweet Yuugi, he burbles on -- Inside where you can't see him, Yami's screaming at him to stop, shut up, now, but maybe he can't make himself. Then Pegasus dumps a milkshake on his head, and that makes him stop all right.

Chocolate-cherry chip with whipped cream on top, "hey, that was my shake," yells Jounuchi, and Pegasus stomps off.


	3. Pegasus J Crawford, Image Consultant

"You've got to soften your image," Pegasus tells him, and he pats his shoulder in a way that makes Seto pull back and growl. ...Or maybe that's just because of what he's telling him. "Listen," he goes on, "is this your little wife?"

"I'm going to be," Anzu tells him, and she looks down at the ground, blushing.

Pegasus, who wasn't even listening, pats her on the shoulder too. "Fine, fine," he says, and then turns back to Seto. "As I was saying, you have to soften your image. Kiss your wife in public, give her some lovey-dovey stuff. Cherry blossoms are very nice for that when they're in season," he adds with a sentimental smile.

Seto wants to tell him where he can shove his cherry blossoms, but he settles for a glare, and "...or roses work too," Pegasus says, backing away a little. "You ever heard 'You Are the Wind Beneath my Wings'?" he says, "play that at your wedding."

Seto also wants to tell him where he can shove the Wind, and it isn't Beneath his Wings. But he's paying for this, or rather KaibaCorp is. Apparently the Japanese buying public these days has a problem with dueling-obsessed misanthropic CEOS selling their kids all of their gaming systems.

Pegasus may not be much, but he is romantic, and he opened his new consulting firm after Seto finally got him fired from Burger World. The good news is, at least he's pretty good at what he's doing. The bad news is Seto can't get him fired from this job too without getting fired himself.


End file.
